


Untangling your hair

by IceyGemini



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bathing/Washing, Cross-Posted on deviantArt, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Shadow Priest Anduin, transformations and appearence changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21755602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceyGemini/pseuds/IceyGemini
Summary: This fanart is based on KaedeRavensdale's fanfiction Farther Away:https://archiveofourown.org/works/14319681?view_full_work=true
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Kudos: 8





	Untangling your hair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaedeRavensdale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaedeRavensdale/gifts).



> This fanart is based on KaedeRavensdale's fanfiction Farther Away:https://archiveofourown.org/works/14319681?view_full_work=true


End file.
